


Express You, Express Us Book 1: Dance

by hikari_kazunari



Series: Express You, Express Us [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom, Elsword (Video Game), Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, I promise to update regularly if you tell me you want more, I really like this idea and I hope you like it to, M/M, pleaaaaassseeee, please give it a chance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikari_kazunari/pseuds/hikari_kazunari
Summary: What is dance to us?It's a lot of things, it can be used in different ways, for us, dance is our life.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment any pairings you would want in here and any questions you have.

**_Prologue_ **

 

_**"What is dance?"** _

"Dance is soul."

"A way to express yourself."

"A get away from reality."

"An activity I can't live without."

"Dance... is life, my life, our life."

Many may not understand, how much dance means to us. There are so many things you can do with it. When you can't confide in anyone about your problems, dance, express yourself. Dance doesn't need to be coordinated, you can make it as random and unpredictable as you want. Dance is you, it's your soul, your heart, your body. Cherish it. Understand it. Be it. No one can dance without soul, because when you dance, your soul becomes your dance, they become one. They are connected. Understand it, Breathe it, Live it and accept it. To accept dance, is to accept yourself, as who you are, who you were and who you can become.


	2. The King Of The Battlefield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our first touch Fireworks
> 
> We saw each other for who we were, in the barest of ways
> 
> Nothing was hidden
> 
> Never,
> 
> Have we been so vulnerable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1498 WORDS PEOPLE, IT'S A MIRACLE!!!! IT'S FOUR PAGES LONGGGGG, *cries tears of joy*

I gaze in amazement as I watched this guy dance. Every move was with the utmost precision and confidence, to say I was speechless was an understatement. The way he moved his body and pulled off every move gracefully no matter how hard it was. He was in complete sync with the music, no, the music was him and he was the music, at this moment, the two were no longer just separate things, they were one. The boy stopped and looked at his opponent waiting for their combat, but it didn't make any sense, just five minutes into this battle and the guy didn't stand a chance, it ended before it could begin. A smirk tugged at my lips, I was elated to find someone like this, his dance was so strikingly unique, a dance that no one else could ever master. His dance left him bare, he hid nothing with his dance, you could tell the kind of person he was through it, dance must've been how he communicated to people, how he expressed himself when he had no one to hear him out, when he felt trapped. Akashi could tell, Akashi was the same way, Akashi expressed himself through his dance, every spin was him throwing away any insecurity he has ever had, every flip was him building his confidence, him building his safe haven.

"Akashi-cchi, this guy's got mad skills, almost as good as yours." Kise said mouth ajar.

"I've noticed, Ryota." I reply.

"Pssh, I could beat that guy without breaking a sweat." Daiki huffed like a child.

"Why don't you go and try?" I asked him, knowing that he would go and try to beat this guy.

"Hmph, then I will." Daiki said and stormed up to the dance floor stopping the boy before he could walk off and starting to dance.

"He's going to lose." Shintaro stated without batting an eye.

"Of course he will lose. Daiki has skill but this boy has soul, and that's something Daiki will never be able to beat..... unless he obtains it." I informed with a smirk. How will this guy react now?

I watch as Daiki started to dance his wild but controlled style of dance as STFD by TeZATalks played on the big speakers. How will he react? What emotion will he put in his dance? What I didn't expect, was for the boy to start off with a move that with his frame he definitely shouldn't be able to pull off. This boy truly had "mad skills" he was, dare I say it, think it or utter it, amazing. Daiki was being pushed back, that was a first, only one of us could do that. This boy, he's making Daiki sync with him, he's using him like if they were dancing a duet, he's making Daiki follow his lead, did he just switch to Latin in a hip hop song? It's done, Daiki lost just as I predicted. 

"That was nuts! Who uses Latin in a hip hop song?!" Shintaro asked incredulously.

"Exactly! He even made Aomine-cchi follow his lead, it was complete utter defeat!" Kise exclaimed exasperatedly in utter disbelief.

"Hm, he's way better than Mine-chin." Atsushi mumbled out pointing out the obvious.

"I want to battle hi- Ah!" Kise's declaration was suddenly cut off by an all too familiar rhythm.

"POLICE!!!" was the shout coming from some of the residents of the building we were currently in and o everyone scattered.

This was always the most ridiculous thing I see whenever I come to any of these places, it always sent me into awe how fast these people could scatter. Did someone just.... ok then. I wasn't necessarily running, I was just walking calmly, not like the police could lock me up for years just because I attended an underground dance battle, it was the 21st century for Pete's sake, get a life and stop ruining ours, just saying. 

 "Aka-chin.... the guy that was dancing got caught." Atsushi then informed.

I looked back and sure enough the dancer was getting dragged away by a female cop. Oh, he bit her..... She put him into the Boston crab hold... He's screaming and begging for mercy..... He's willingly following her now..... They must know each other.

"Let's go." I say turning around and walking away. 

"But-" Ryota was cut off.

"The pip squeak." Daiki finished.

"I'm pretty sure we'll meet him again, I know it." I told them while exiting the building.

~~Funky Punky Love~~

What did I do wrong? All I did was dance, geez. Is that such a crime? I can't help it, I live to dance. That dark blue haired guy was a great dancer though, he's a dancer that is more offensive than defensive, but he was a wonderful dancer. Just from his dance, I could tell the kind of person he is, if he met Kagami a storm world start. 

"Ya! Are are you listening to me? Kouki this is the 20th time you've done this! Are you sitting on your ears? Do you not know what out of bounds mean? Just for this you have to help out with the shop!" Riko screamed.

"What? No, I don't want to! I have a competition coming up!" I exclaimed disbelievingly rising to my feet.

"Are you raising your voice at me? Need I remind you who ditched someone right before the customer rush and you dare to act oppressive in front of me?" Riko asked standing up and glaring at me.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I was in th-the wrong..." I apologized my eyes starting to sweat.

"It's okay, Kouki, but we worked out a schedule for the days that you can go and dance and I just wish that you would use it." Riko then said softening her tone and wiping my tears.

"Hn, I'll go by the schedule as best I can.... Have you eaten?" I asked inquisitively.

Seeing her shake her head in a negative motion brought a deep frown upon my lips. Riko was always like this, she always forgets to eat and always works, damn workaholic. Without a word, I went into the kitchen and pulled out some food that I did earlier today and put it in the frying pan to heat up. After it was done, I put the food in a plate and set it on the table and then pushed Riko into the chair. 

"Eat. Every. Single. Drop. Of. IT." I said menacingly not failing to notice the sweat that started to form on Riko's head.

"But I have this big case that I-" Riko abruptly stopped when she saw how I looked at her.

"Pardon?" I questioned.

"Nothing." she squeaked.

"And drink water and go straight to bed after." I added and headed upstairs to my bedroom, "I'm going sleep." I informed her.

When I entered my room I closed the door and flopped down on my bed. I reached in my back pocket and took out my phone and checked the messages.

"Kouki, we need you to dance tonight, at 12, the usual place." was the message that came through minutes after turning on my phone.

Looks like I'm going to have to sneak out again tonight. I got up and changed my clothes into a pair of black long jeans and a black vest with the words 'I am not perfect but I am limited edition' one of my best friends, Kuroko Tetsuya bought it for me. It brought back so many memories. I then went back on my bed and cover myself with my soft baby blue blanket I had gotten as a gift from Kagami. 

First step of sneaking out, plan your guardians actions before anything else. Riko habitually comes to check on me to make sure I'm sleeping properly, because when I was younger and even some times now, I would have panic attacks. Just as I predicted, Riko had opened the door and checked on me.

"Sleep tight Kouki." she whispered and then closed the door.

Step 1 accomplished. Step 2 wait for thirty minutes to make sure the cost is clear, while waiting, prepare a dummy to substitute your body. I followed the steps accordingly and within the next thirty minutes I was putting on my black and blue zip up hoodie with my black Nike high tops and jumping from the window.

While I was walking I met up with this group of rainbow coloured heads, I recognized the dark blue haired one, he was the one that I had battled earlier. Leading the group was a red head about my height probably about three centimeters taller than me, but his eyes were a deep rose red. I hadn't realized I had stopped until the red head came up to me to ask if I was okay.

"Mesmerizing." was all that I could utter as I stared deep into the boy's eyes being pulled in and he too stared deeply back into my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment


End file.
